The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems and in particular to absorbable, reduced-pressure manifolds and systems.
Clinical studies and practice have shown that providing reduced pressure in proximity to a tissue site augments or accelerates the growth of new tissue at the tissue site. The applications of this phenomenon are numerous, but application of reduced pressure has been particularly successful in treating wounds. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) provides a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue. Typically, reduced pressure is applied to the tissue through a porous pad or other manifold device. The porous pad contains cells or pores that are capable of distributing reduced pressure to the tissue and channeling fluids that are drawn from the tissue. The porous pad may be incorporated into a dressing having other components that facilitate treatment. Reduced pressure therapy also has been applied to treat subcutaneous wounds and to promote bone regeneration.